ouat_storybrookefandomcom-20200214-history
David Nolan
Prince David Nolan, also known as Charming, is a character from the Enchanted Forest. He is the husband of Snow White. the father of Emma Swan and the grandfather of Henry Mills. He became the heir to the throne of King George's kingdom, and has a legendary sword which is known to have slain numerous dragons. Biography Season 1 Prince David first appears riding his horse across the realms in order to save Snow White. When he arrives at the forest, it is snowing, and a group of dwarves are seen mourning over something. David gets off his horse in order to see what's happening, and Doc informs him that it is too late. David then witnesses Snow, laying motionless in a glass coffin. David, heartbroken, asks the dwarves to open the coffin. Grumpy states that Snow is dead, but David replies that he only wishes to say goodbye. The dwarves lift the lid off the glass coffin, and the prince kisses Snow White briefly. Suddenly, a huge shockwave of energy spread out from the kiss across the land, and Snow White wakes up from her deep sleep. The two rejoice, and David proposes to Snow. David and Snow get married in front of the whole kingdom. When the priest announces them husband and wife, the two are about to kiss when they are interrupted by Queen Regina. She threatens to destroy their happiness, ripping everyone in the realm away from everything and everyone they love. As the Queen leaves, David tries to kill her, but she vanishes into smoke. Months later, David is confident that Regina was just bluffing, while a pregnant Snow White becomes very worried and stressed. Snow tells Charming that the only way for her to let it go is if she speaks to "him". David is reluctant, but eventually agrees that they should. They later go to the caves, and confront the infamous Rumplestiltskin about the Queen's threat, discovering that Regina will soon release the Dark Curse. Charming plans on fighting and killing the Queen, but instead they decide to use the magical wardrobe to escape the Dark Curse. Unfortunately, Snow starts giving birth just as the Dark Curse is unleashed. Snow gives birth to baby Emma, but is unable to move or be moved. Ultimately, David has to go to the wardrobe with Emma. He manages to put Emma in the wardrobe, but he is mortally wounded by Regina's guards. As he lays there, slowly going unconscious from bloodloss, he gets to see Emma escape from the guards as they open the wardrobe, and is happy. As Snow White, who is known as Mary Margaret Blanchard in Storybrooke, hands out flowers to all the patients in the hospital, she also puts a small vase of flowers next to a bed which David is lying on, where he is in a coma. He reappears in a horse-drawn carriage with Princess Abigail. He asks her about the view of the forest, to which she boredly replies that she's seen better and that they should have taken the troll road instead. The carriage suddenly stops and David goes to check on what's the matter. It is revealed that a fallen tree has blocked their path, but David quickly discovers that the tree had been cut, and a thief steals a bunch of gold and jewels from the carriage and escapes, leaving Abigail shocked and screaming. The thief escapes on a horse, and David chases after them on another horse. He eventually tackles the thief to the ground, only to reveal that the thief is Snow White. David is confused, but Snow whacks him on the chin with a rock and escapes. However, David catches her with a trap the next morning, asking for the jewels and gold that she stole. Snow tells him that she sold them, and David replies that one of the belongings was a ring that belonged to his mother. He blackmails Snow into helping him get the ring back, or he'll take her to Regina, who has dispersed wanted posters. They go through the woods together, and eventually stop at a river to drink. While David is distracted however, Snow pushes him into the river and he gets taken away along the river as Snow runs off. Although Snow tricked him, he returns when Snow is confronted by Claude and Queen Regina's forces and saves her. After this, Snow decides to help David get his ring back willingly, telling him that she sold it to a bunch of trolls. They arrive at the troll bridge, where Snow tries to make a deal with them with the outcome of Snow getting ring back. However, the trolls don't trust David's presence and believe it is a set-up. They search David and find the wanted poster, finding out that their mysterious dealer is Snow White. They plan on taking her to Regina for a reward, but David gets his sword and attacks them. Snow escapes, but David is captured by the trolls who want to decapitate him and drink his royal blood, stating that it is the sweetest of all. However, Snow returns and saves David by using bad fairy dust on the trolls, turning them into beetles. The two escape into the forest, and Snow gives David the ring, and David gives her a bag of gold. They say their goodbyes and walk in the opposite directions, both of them loving one another but not acting upon their feelings. Meanwhile, at the hospital, David goes missing. A search party goes looking for him, and eventually look at past videos from the security cameras. They find out that he went through a door which leads to the woods. Emma Swan and Sheriff Graham go looking for him, along with Henry Mills and Mary Margaret. They find him unconscious and Mary Margaret performs CPR on him, waking him up. David is sent back to the hospital to be checked on by all the hospital staff. Abigail arrives and it is revealed that Regina is his emergency contact and that Abigail is his wife. However, David doesn't remember who he is. Trivia *Prince David "Charming" Nolan is played by actor Josh Dallas. *David is loosely based on the Iron Golem in the game Minecraft. In an alternate universe, he wore iron armour and climbed a huge vine (beanstalk). Iron Golems are made from iron and have vines growing on them. The fact that he didn't want to seperate Cora Mills from Regina is a reference to Iron Golems handing roses to villager children. Cora is the Queen of Hearts and one of her symbols is a rose. *He has killed a dragon with his sword, as his daughter has killed a dragon with the same sword. Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Category:Storybrooke Category:Sleeping Curse victims Category:Dark Curse victims Category:Minecraft